Films for Filmmakers Wiki
Welcome to the Films for Filmmakers Wiki ' There are certain films all filmmakers & film students should be aware of. Not all of them are great films. In fact, some are terrible (i.e. ''Plan 9 From Outer Space, Evil Dead 2, Troll 2, The Room). Some have racist overtones (Birth of a Nation), some contain excessive violence (Pulp Fiction, The Wild Bunch, Bonnie and Clyde) but students of film history should at least have an awareness of them. Some of the films on this list are known primarily for being bad. Others are known for great editing, beautiful cinematography or innovative story telling, but may be weak in other regards. Therefore this list should not be regarded as a "Best of" list. Please feel free to add the following information to the films included below: *Link to IMDB page *Date of Release *Director *Length *Black and White vs. Color *Silent vs. Sync Sound *What's it's known for. *Link to on-line copy of the fim After including above information, please place the film in order of it's release date. Disclaimer 'Young filmmakers be forewarned that some films on the list may contain material some would find objectionable. ' Films Filmakers Should be Aware of. Fred Ott's Sneeze : Release Date: 1894 : Directed by William Dickson : Black and White : Silent : 5 seconds : Known for: One of the earliest motion pictures still avialable today and the first to be Copyrighted in the United States. : Watch on-line The Lumiere Brother’s Films : Release Date: 1996 : Directed by August and Louis Lumiere : Black and White : Silent : 6:35 minutes total : Known for: Some of the earliest known short films. Produced by the brothers who are often created with being the founders of cinema. : Watch on-line The Kiss : Release Date: 1896 : Directed by William Heise : Black and White : Silent : 1 minute : Known for: One of the earliest films still available today. : Watch on-line Gradma’s Reading Glasses : Release Date: 1900 : Directed by George Albert Smith : Black and White : Silent : 2 minutes : Known for: First known film to use a close-up and minor editing. : Watch on-line ''Oldest Color Film : Release Date: 1900-1901 : Directed by Edward Turner : Color : Silent : 24 seconds : Known for: First known film to use a chemical color process to create color film. : Watch on-line '''''Trip to the Moon : Release Date: 1902 : Directed by Georges Méliès : Black and White and Color (Depending on which version you watech.) : Silent : 15 minutes : Known for: One of the first special effects films, first to use frame by frame colorization, and one of the first narrative films with actors and editing. : Watch on-line Life of an American Fireman : Release Date: 1903 : Directed by Edwin S. Porter & George S. Fleming : Black and White : Silent : 6:03 minutes : Known for: First film to use extensive editing, including cross cutting. : Watch on-line ''The Great Train Robbery '' : Release Date: 1903 : Directed by Edwin S. Porterl : Back and White : Silent : 11 minutes : Known for: One of the first films to use extensive editing. : Watch on-line ''The Story of the Kelly Gang '' : Release Date: 1906 : Directed by Charles Tait : Back and White : Silent : 70 minutes : Known for: First feature length film. : Watch on-line (Fragments of original.) Steamboat Willie : Release Date: 1928 : Directed by Walt Disney, Ubi Werks : Back and White : Silent : 8 minutes : Known for: First cartoon with sync sound. Debut of Mickey Mouse. : Watch on-line : Birth of a Nation Release Date: 1915 Directed by D.W. Griffith Back and White Silent 165 minutes Known for: First epic film. Large crowd scenes. Massive battle scenes. First extensive use of close-ups. Racist overtones tha promote the KKK. Watch on-line ''Intolerance Nanook of the North Reefer Madness The French Connection Ben Hur 'Stage Coach' High Noon 'The Seventh Seal' Winter Light The Elephant Man Eraserhead Blue Velvet Little Shop of Horrors (Original) Grease Saturday Night Fever Rocky Horror Picture Show The Last Picture Show Paper Moon The Graduate 'Boyz in the Hood' Do the Right Thing Blazing Saddles Hoop Dreams Koyansquatsi Jaws Persona 'One Flew Over the Cuckoos Nest' Easy Rider The Virgin Spring Terminator Wild Strawberries Slacker Mean Streets Wuthering Heights Schindler’s List Raiders of the Lost Ark\ Tootsie North by Northwest MASH The Jazz Singer Intolerance Birth of a Nation Gone With the Wind The Lodger Psycho Dr. Strangelove The Usual Suspects Magnolia The Wild Bunch Pulp Fiction Reservoir Dogs Do the Right Thing Rear Window The Best Year of Our Lives The Deer Hunter The Birds E.T. Breathless La Dolce Vita 8 ½ Last Year at Marienbad Bullitt : Release Date: 1968 : Directed by Peter Yates : Color : Known for: Great Car Chase : Watch on-line The Godfather The Godfather Part 2 The Shining Platoon Rocky The Sound of Music The Wizard of Oz The Wall Terminator The Life of Brian Monty Python and the Holy Grail This is Spinal Tap The Last Emperor The Conformist Back to the Future The Breakfast Club A Streetcar Named Desire The Maltese Falcon Apocalypse Now Taxi Driver Goodfellas Troll 2 : Release Date: 1990 : Directed by Claudio Fragasso : Color : Sound : 95 minutes : Known for: Often listed as one of the worst movies ever made. Edward Scissorhands Cabinet of Dr. Caligari The 400 Blows Jules and Jim Alphaville Vampyr Nosferatu Tree of Life Citizen Kane Touch of Evil The Evil Dead Sunset Boulevard The films of Stan Brahkage Blow Up The Untouchables Little Caesar Scarface – Hawkes Version Scarface – DePalma Version My Dinner with Andre Rope The Battleship Potemkin The Great Dictator Night of the Living Dead Patton Midnight Cowboy The Hustler Paper Moon Clerks El Mariachi Pi Un Chien Andelou Triumph of the Will Sunrise Greed Roger and Me Super Size Me Annie Hall Radio Days Rosemary’s Baby The Exorcist Carrie Dracula Frankenstein Napoleon by Abel Gance The Untouchables There Will Be Blood Caddy Shack 2001: A Space Odyssey Raging Bull Ashes and Diamonds Babel American Beauty Rebel Without a Cause Dances with Wolves The Third Man Driving Miss Daisy Star Wars Empire Strikes Back Return of the Jedi Star Trek 2 Toy Story Tron (1982) Pinochio Bambi Chinatown Dog Day Afternoon Plan 9 From Outer Space Duck Soup Man With a Movie Camera Freaks Edward Scissorhands The Last Emperor Trainspotting Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels King Kong It’s a Wonderful Life To Kill a Mockingbird The Producers Grapes of Wrath Life of Brian Monty Python and the Holy Grail Blazing Saddles Bonnie and Clyde JFK Fantasia Snow White Beaty and the Beast - Disney Beauty and the Beast – Jean Cocteau Blair Witch Project The Exorcist Titanic Terminator The Breakfast Club Stand By Me Driving Miss Daisy Blood of a Poet It’s a Wonderful Life The Best Year of Our Lives The Third Man The Big Sleep Modern Times Casablanca The Bicycle Thief The Ten Commandments Seven Alien Aliens City Lights Terminator Rashomon Throne of Blood The Seven Samaria The Magnificent Seven Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid Carrie Scarface – Howard Hawkes Scarface – Brian DePalma On the Waterfront Streetcar Named Desire Man With a Movie Camera Lawrence of Arabia Bridge on the River Kwai Serpico Blade Runner Full Metal Jacket'' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse